


Four Months

by doineedaname



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doineedaname/pseuds/doineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day held new stepping stones, each month held new triumphs. Doctor IIxRose T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to write something new, something to get me back into the swing of writing. Rose and TenToo definitely became my muse for a bit. Enjoy!

It has been four months since that day. The day the metacrisis Doctor and Rose had been left on the beach. Four months since he had confessed his love to her, and she had accepted it, thus sealing their fate with a kiss. Four months since the original Doctor had left with Donna in the TARDIS. Four long, yet short months.

In the first few hours they had talked, trying to figure out the situation and what to make of it. Rose mourned the loss of her Doctor, and the Doctor mourned the loss of his life.

In the first two days they had established a relationship. Rose wanted to take things slow, said the Doctor was dangerous. Said he needed to learn, that he may be essentially the same person but he still had that dark streak. Said that as the relationship progressed, they would work on that.

In the first week the Doctor had learned and done much. He knew he loved hugging Rose in bouts of excitement and listening to her laugh as he did so. But he learned he loved holding her hand, and being able to do so freely. Sometimes he stared at it whilst grasped in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. It felt so odd, so foreign, like a lost memory. He loved it. The Doctor also learned he loved the feel of her huddled up against his side on the couch. Her knees propped up against his side, blanket covering her lap, and her head against his shoulder. But his favorite part was wrapping his arm around her in these times, and knowing he could. He could finally, and nothing like time, or humanity could stop him.

In the first month Rose tried to integrate the Doctor into everyday life, which was a task. He wouldn't work at Torchwood, which was fine with her. Though he would always come visit and "advice" on this and that. She took him shopping, which was like bringing a child into a toy store. Always grabbing things, talking to strangers, and running around. It amused her to no end, especially when her mother would yell at him. In that first month many adjustments had to take place. Rose still lived with Jackie and Pete, so now the Doctor did as well. Jackie and the Doctor still got in their bouts, usually ending in him getting slapped.

In the first month, the Doctor could often be found staring up at the sky late at night. When Rose would come out to sit beside him, he'd point out constellations, where planets would be, and tell stories. The situation was hard on both of them, but she knew this was his way of coping. To remember all he had seen and done, plus she enjoyed hearing it all. In the first month, they were already sharing a bed, it was innocent, but to the Doctor it was the most intimate thing they could do. He told her this, explained the difference in intimacy beliefs of Time Lords and humans. Explained what gestures meant to him, and she explained which gestures meant to her.

By the second month Rose and the Doctor were more or less back to "normal", whatever that was. Rose continued her work at Torchwood, and the Doctor found excuses to come in as a consult. Excuses to see her more, to watch her at work. He didn't work, but got paid for his "consults", and did odd jobs for people. Though usually he did them for free, finding projects people doing were fascinating and would worm his way in somehow. His main job though, was to watch Tony. Jackie did work, and had responsibilities being Pete's wife, so against her will and with Rose's pleading that the Doctor needed a task to make him "part of the family", he got saddled with the job of taking care of the toddler.

By the second month, Rose and the Doctor openly would say 'I love you'. They kissed, they made-out. They had begun to build a life, making their room a combination of things they both loved. The Doctor even had a spare room for his projects. They had relationship rules, and were back to being a team.

By the third month, they had their first fight. It was bound to happen eventually, both of them understood fights would happen. The Doctor overheard Jackie ask Rose if she still loved and missed the real Doctor, to which Rose said yes. The rest of the day, the Doctor had this darkness over him, until finally Rose snapped at him, asking what his problem was. He ran his hand through his hair, and grit his teeth before shouting about how he knew she still wanted him. How after everything she still wanted him. She called him 'daft', said he didn't understand. He said he understood enough, and then promptly left.

The Doctor wandered the streets, he had no money, not really. He had no where to go, and he was fuming. He knew he needed to calm down if they were going to 'talk this through', or else he might go postal. At that moment he knew why HE had left him here with Rose, his anger was unstable. It was dangerous. He was dangerous.

His cell phone rang, and rang. And rang.

'Rose' flashed on the screen. Once or twice She Devil (Jackie) flashed as well.

He kept walking, before finally leaning against some building and crying. He cried out of anger. Angry that there even was an original Doctor. Angry that he was insecure about someone in another dimension. Angry he couldn't control these dumb human emotions. Angry he couldn't bring himself to just answer his phone.

So he cried.

When he returned home the next morning, Jackie was in an uproar, screaming about how inconsiderate he was. The screaming continued as Rose ran up to him, and flung her arms around him. He held her tightly, loving the feel of her against him. She whispered how much she loved him, how much she hated him for leaving. To which he whispered back, I need you.

Now it was the fourth month. They loved each other, they had a life and had moved on with each other. Rose wanted more though, she wanted to finally take their intimacy to the next level.

"Rose, if we do this there's no going back. You have to understand that."

"I don' wanna go back, Doctor."

Sex. Sex was the one thing that would bind him to her forever. He may be human now, and have human desires, but he was still half Time Lord. Sex meant he'd be emotionally tied to her until one of them died. That's why losing his wife, his kids, had been such a crushing blow. It had almost broke him.

She needed to understand that.

So now after many discussions, and waiting, they were about to do it. They were going to initiate what he called the "bond".

He entered her slowly, loving the way she gasped and arched her back as he did so. It had been so long for her, but even longer for him. For this reason and many others he refused to let his eyes close, but continued to stare at her. Soaking in the way her face changed with different thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him, and he used one hand to prop himself up above her shoulder, and the other gripped her hips. Guiding them as he thrust into her.

Kissing her mouth, and biting her neck, the room filled with Ahh's and Oh god's from both members. And when they came, it was all the Doctor could do not to cry. It was over, he was hers now. He knew she would never fully understand the depth of what they had just done, but he was glad they had finally made the commitment.

When he pulled out, she felt and odd emptiness, like she needed more. But then he pulled her close, kissing her everywhere and murmuring phrases in languages she didn't understand. But she didn't need to, she felt the love.

This would work.


End file.
